


As Fine As Spider Silk

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: How Dangerous (A Mask Can Be) [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Loss, Memory Loss, Mother's Day, Mourning, Omega Jason Todd, Parent & Child Separation, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: Jason receives a gift from Talia on Mother's Day.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd
Series: How Dangerous (A Mask Can Be) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932781
Comments: 16
Kudos: 270





	As Fine As Spider Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Another blurb import from Tumblr.

_She fucking didn’t. **  
**_

Jason stared at the carefully wrapped bundle on his counter. It had been there, sitting — _waiting_ — when he’d returned from patrol. He closed his eyes, wishing it would disappear. Hoping that when he opened them again, it would turn out to have been an illusion. 

A deep breath, shaky as he desperately pushed aside the flood of memories clamoring for attention in his head, filled his lungs. Jason opened his eyes again. 

The package was still there. 

_Fuck_.

He had known — he had always known — that Talia was a cruel woman. That her father and the League of Shadows had molded her that way. She had to be in order to survive.

But she had never been a cruel _alpha_.

Of course, he wasn’t exactly the Al Ghul omega, anymore, was he? And yet, this went beyond necessary cruelty. This was personal.

Still, he couldn’t stop himself from making it worse. 

Trembling, Jason reached for the package. With a single tug, the twine came undone and simple brown paper parted beneath his fingers. 

Green silk was smooth, luxurious, against his callused hands. The scent embedded in the material wafted up to him… soft and milky. Carefully preserved by the waxed paper. Muted cardamon.

_Pup_. 

His pup. 

With a whine, tugged from his throat before he’d even realized it was building, he buried his face in the scarf. Drowning in the scent of the boy he claimed as his own. The pup that he cared for, nursed, and loved for all the years he’d stayed with the League. 

His boy that didn’t remember him. 

Jason didn’t have to check the calendar to know what day it was. 

Mother’s Day. 

In the League, it was tradition to gift new nesting materials, scented with pack scents, along with teas and small animal or flower-shaped sweets. To spend the day in the nest and den together, reaffirming pack bonds.

Alfred, Jason knew, would insist on cooking breakfast. Afterward, Bruce and Dick and now Tim ~~and Damian. His Damian. Who should be curled up with Jason in his nest, tucked into his side like he never left~~ would come up with some pretense to get the old omega into the family den. To play games and drink tea and… 

Jason closed his eyes again, feeling the coolness of the air hit the dampness of his cheeks. 

How dare she? How dare Talia taunt him like this? With what he could no longer have. His chest ached and his eyes stung. His pup! Yet, not anymore.

Damian looked at him with no recognition. Shied away from his touch. Wouldn’t even come near him half the time. 

His safety — it was worth it. Jason would pay the price a thousand times. 

It didn’t stop the pain. 

A cry broke the silence, soft and mournful. It startled him. It took him a moment to realize it had come from his own lips as he clutched fabric to his chest. The sound of a heartbroken dam for a lost pup.

Breath hitching in his throat, Jason crawled into his ~~sparse, lonely~~ nest and pressed the scarf to his nose again. 

He fell asleep with the scent of his pup in his nose and _dreamed_.


End file.
